Howling at the Moon
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Bella is just your everyday shifter. She gets up. Eats. Runs with her brothers. Until she meets the Cullens and her world is thrown upside down. Two big warnings. A) as always, this is femslash. All I write... is femslash... by now this shouldn't need to be said. B) I'm trying something new. FUTA warning in this fic and it's a bella/rose. anyway, don't like it, why click it?
1. Characters

The five main characters will start as wolf pups:

The oldest pup is deep black and is Sam.

The second oldest is the black with gray underbelly. He is Jared.

The third is Rebecca, the gray with black paws.

The fourth is Paul, a deep gray wolf pup.

The youngest is Bella, coat mainly white but with a black line down her spine and gray spots on her hindquarters.


	2. Tragedy

**This is a short chapter but I was getting good feedback on a Bella/Rosalie so here you go. If I owned twilight, Bella would be gay and be with either Alice or Rose or Esme or Victoria...**

**You get the point.**

A wolf pack seemed altogether normal. Wolves of blacks, whites, grays and browns lounged about. Well, except one. A large gray-black wolf paced about, lifting his head at every whimper from the cave. Finally the sound of small yipping sounded and a slightly louder yelp was heard, making the large wolf run into the cave. The sight before him made him give a wolf version of a grin, looking upon his first litter. He stepped forward, nose each one. There were five. The first was deep black, male. The second was black with a gray underbelly, also male. The third was light gray with black paws, and the oldest female. The fourth, and last male, was a dark gray. The last was pure white, like her mom, however she had a line of black fur along her spine and dark gray spots on her rump. They all were feeding, making small noises to show happiness, and finally stopped, all sleeping. The new mother laid her head down and let out a happy sigh, the large black-ish gray wolf doing the same.

Life went well for several weeks. Much to their parents surprise the youngest and oldest were battling for the title of the largest. While the oldest, black wolf pup had opened his eyes first, the youngest with the odd coat was the first to not only get up, but to run as well. They all had the bright blue eyes of typical wolf pups and loved rough housing. Only about 8 weeks old and the youngest finally found herself the biggest, while her slightly older brother, the deep gray, was the runt. This didn't stop their mother from taking care of him, though. In fact he got quite a bit of attention.

All was going well until a loud howl sounded from a little ways off. The pups father jumped up, their mother watching with worried eyes as he ran off, the sounds of fighting growing loud. The youngest and oldest both jumped up, rushing outside to see hundreds of pale men and women descending upon the pack. They ripped into their extended family without a thought and the youngest whimpered as she saw her father killed. They ran back to their mother, burying their noses into her fur and hoping they would of the pale, red eyed men walked into their cave, speaking in a way the pups couldn't understand. They ripped their mother away and the pups howled. Terrified and hoping to save his siblings, the oldest black wolf barked at his youngest sister and she understood, as did the rest. They made a run for it, still clumsy with their large paws but they were working on it. Once hopefully safe in the woods they settled down, checking for injuries. The wolf pups huddled together, scared and without parents. They all yelped, jumping back save The youngest and oldest who both stepped in front of their siblings and growled at the new, bright light. A beautiful woman with long white hair and the dark brown eyes stood there. The pups relaxed some.

"My children… You are safe…" she spoke, her voice gravely and rough, like a wolf's bark. It took the pups only seconds to realized this was their mother in a strange new form. They rushed forward, nuzzling into her form as she knelt down. "I have come for only a short time. I wanted to bring you a gift." When the oldest tilted his head at her, she began touching each of her children on the head, their bodies erupting in pain, reaching every bit of their skin, muscles and bones. Their mother left as her pups lost consciousness.


	3. Waking up

I woke up, opening my eyes and panting heavily from the pain I had gone through. My mother... I had seen my mother. But she had stood upon two legs... It was odd but she was still our mother. Suddenly five names flowed through my mind: Sam, Jared, Rebecca, Paul, Isabella. I shook my head. Isabella... that was my name... I stood up and stumbled, shocked that I was as large as my mother and father had been, but with large paws, showing I was still a pup. I looked around for anything different about myself, but found no difference. Same strange fur. I looked around and found my big brother. Sam... Somehow I knew that was Sam. I ran over to him and nosed his thick black neck. He whimpered and lifted his head, seeing me. He stood, near as tall as me, and we inspected each other for injuries. Once we knew we were both okay we bumped heads and went to search for the rest of our pack.

**Short but I'm adding another chapter like... now**


	4. Bonfire

**And now, we have... chapter four. Enjoy**

**No, I don't own Twilight**

**Yes I own the idea for their history. That's about it... oh and Bella's extra shifting...**

**Femslash AND Futa story. Don't like it? There's a button, up there, top left... go back. Find a new story. I rather that than you dish my story. Thank you.**

"Auntie Bellaaaaaaa!" I groaned, rolling over when I heard Jake's voice. He was newly shifted and, just like when we all were as pups, always ready to play. "Bella Bella Bella Bella!"

Sam groaned from across the room, exhausted from patrol. "Shut your niece up..."

"He's yours, too."

He cracked an eye open and we looked at each other before yelling out. "Billy!"

"Sorry, Aunt Bell, Uncle Sam. Jake, leave 'em alone, before they make you patrol."

"Aw, that's no fun..."

Once it was somewhat quiet again I tried to sleep but found it impossible. Sleep failed me so I simply got up and got dressed to the sounds of my brother snoring. I pulled on boxers and jeans, joined by a tight fitting black t-shirt. I sat on my bed, brushing my long black hair, which cascaded down my back, highlighting my ice blue eyes. Russet skin stretched over 6'10 of muscle and bone. I was leaner than my brother, but the six pack and hard arms spoke for themselves. Sam was the tallest of us, at 6'11. Paul and Jared were 6'8 and 6'5 respectively. Rebecca had found what we came to call an Imprint long ago, choosing to grow old with him. We missed our sister terribly, but because she found her Imprint, we now had a large tribe to protect, all of them our blood family, though extremely distantly now. It was, after all, several hundred years later. We were proud to be the protectors of them.

I made my way down the steps to find Paul and Jared sitting at the table, helping Jacob wolf (no pun intended) down the large amount of food on the table. I just shook my head and joined them, loading my plate with tons of food, as was necessary for a shifter. Emily hugged me from behind and I grinned at my future sister-in-law. Emily was Sam's Imprint, which had me worried. He had taken the role of Alpha, I his Beta. I was the larger wolf, somewhat stronger than my older brother, but I didn't want to lead. Emily didn't shift, so he was going to stop shifting to grow old with her. That would put me in a leader position that I was somewhat scared of.

"Hey, Em," I smiled at her. "Thanks for the food."

"Well Billy can't exactly make all this food. Someone's got to step up to the plate."

I huffed playfully. "You saying I can't cook."

"Oh you can. Meat... Deer... Meat... but you're just so damn lazy." She smirked and I pouted.

"Meanie..."

The sound of his Imprint's voice seemed to wake Sam, for he came barreling down the stairs, still zipping his jeans, and his hair a royal mess. He wrapped Em in his arms and she giggled, kissing him. I smiled, though still sad that I had yet to find my Imprint, but happy that he had found his other half. He ruffled my hair and we grinned at each other. The sound of a swift knock had me jumping up and opening the door, Leah jumping into my arms and latching on hard.

"Hey, Leah," I laughed, holding her. Seth laughed and I grinned at him. "Hey Seth."

"Hey Bella." He grinned. Leah hummed against my neck, giggling.

"Hey, Bell."

"Hey, sis! Bring your girlfriend this way!"

I rolled my eyes at the acquisition. "She's my best friend. Difference, bro." I sat down and Leah settled herself in my lap and we relaxed, Emily placing a plate in front me and Leah for my friend. I hugged her waist as she ate, leaning back against me. I may have said I was only her friend, but I honestly wanted to be with her... but what if I Imprinted? I could never hurt her like that. Not like Sam had. Yeah, that's right. My brother dated the girl that held my heart, Imprinted, and left her crying. It was then that I explained to her why we still looked like we had years before. The Imprinting. She asked me if I had. I told her no. She still wanted to take a chance now, but we could never be serious. She was going to shift soon and we were going to see if she Imprinted. If she did... well... Things might get a lot easier for her. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Everyone! To the treehouse!" Paul laughed, jumping up. I loved this mellow side of my brother. The happy side. His temper was mean when it needed to be.

Leah laughed as I swung her onto my back and ran out the door. "Last one there's a dirty pup!"

Sam laughed, running with Emily on his back while Paul and Jared tried to keep up. I told Leah to hold on, jumping up into the trees and launching myself forward, shifting to strengthen my arms and legs. I sailed through the treehouse window and landed lightly, cat-like. Leah laughed again, slipping off my back as I shook off the fuzz and extra muscle. Sam was second and he pouted at me.

"No fair, sis. We can't change like you..."

I tilted my head, sitting on a beanbag with Leah leaning back against my legs. "We can all shift, Sam." I knew my face held a cocky grin.

"Not partial shifting!" Paul pouted, climbing the ladder. Jared helped Seth up and I just grinned.

"Sorry, guys. But no one said no shifting..."

Sam just shook his head and laughed.

-xoxoxoxo-

zorro198966: thank you :)

djsmith10186: Hope you like it so far

celtbhoy: Yeah it's starting with a kinda Bella/Leah thing, but don't worry, it's definitely Bells and Rose in the end. As for the plot line... I hope my later chapters hold to your standard

tee hill: Thank you

57545: I'll be honest, I was daydreaming during Interior design and thought... "What if they started as the Animals...?" And It just went from there. My imagination almost never stops. that's why I write so much, I guess. I love to do it and getting the feedback is awesome. :) Thanks and I won't lag, promise. As for the hurling... it's different, but I think I can handle it

WeeDevil: Hope you liked this

caligurl18: Yeah, sorry about the length...

Arial Wolf: Thanks

Jemjo storys: Thank you

purrpleluver19: Thanks

Guest: I'm guessing this isn't what you thought would happen. Hope you still like it

I love reviews. You all make me smile like the sun... FAAAAALLL OUT OF BED SING LIKE A B...

Sorry I'm doing V-day stuff in chorus ( ._.) my bad...

-coughs-

Anyway...

-rides into the sunset on a black stallion-


	5. Cullens

And another!

Futa warning. Femslash warning. If you got this far you should know.

I'm sorry but I need to rant. So guys today my Chorus teacher pissed me off. My best friend sits next to me. She's alto, but she can sing saprano 2. Anyway, my teach don't like that me and this girl talk right? (between practicing) and she moved her to saprano 1. The. Fuck. It's like if she had me sing saprano 2, cuz I'm actually Tenor, but I sing Alto cuz im a girl _ so yeah. she's just like "Well you can make it work."

I was ready to flip shit on her. ughhhhh I'm so glad im a senior.

ANYWAY on to the story

-xoxoxoxo-

Later that night we all rolled out the sleeping bags. Leah and I laid down in the back, my friend snuggled deep in her sleeping bag. It wasn't until after the others were mostly asleep that I noticed she was shivering. I frowned and sighed.

"Leah," I whispered. She looked at me and I opened my bag and my arms. With a grateful sigh she came and snuggled next to me. This action, had it been anyone else, would have caused me to fear for my secret, but Leah already knew. Besides her, only my brothers knew, and Leah really didn't mind. I smiled and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her calming scent. I felt her rest her head against my neck and we fell asleep like that.

_I was a young pup again, watching the red-eyed demons terrorize my former pack. The came to my mother's cave and I watched them._

_"Don't kill the pups… there's something important in store for them. This is a necessary evil."_

_They took my mom and left us._

"They're really back?" a voice asked.

"The leech just called me." Sam…

"Who are you taking?"

A sigh. "I'm thinking Jake, since he's new. I also want to bring Bells, since she's our strongest shifter."

I was now fully awake, feeling a hand run up and down my arm, through a light layer of white fuzz. Shoot, I sleep shifted… I shook off the fur and kissed the top of Leah's head, causing her to giggle against my neck. I smiled and sat up, my brain catching up. My voice, when I spoke, was scratchy from sleep, holding a little more husk than normal.

"The Cullens are back?" I asked. The others called all Vampire's leeches, due to our past, but I remembered what they had said. We spoke English and a few other languages, but the other's didn't remember what the one's that killed our pack had said. I did. That and the Cullens fed from animals. Hardly made them leeches.

Sam nodded in response to my question. "I want you and Jake there. You're the most level headed, even between us."

"D'aw, you guys,"

He chuckled and looked outside. "Well they wanted to meet at midnight… We should head there."

I grunted, reluctant to leave Leah's side but knowing I had to go. That and this was the first time I had met the Cullens. Sam told me there were five, a large bulky male, a blonde female, and bronze haired mind reader, a caramel haired female and the leader, a blonde male. With all the new shifters popping up, though, I'm thinking there are new family members. I would have to guess three.

I sighed and kissed Leah's cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Be safe," she whispered, already falling back to sleep.

"Always," I muttered as I jumped from the treehouse, followed by Sam and Jake. They turned around so I could strip and shift, becoming a sleek, white black and gray wolf. Sam changed, a deep black wolf now next to me and Jake became and pretty russet color. We took off and I let Sam run ahead, flanking him on the right. Jake was at his left flank. We barreled (for them) toward the border and when we got there I relaxed and sat down, checking that my clothes were still tied to my leg and intact. Soon I smelt a sticky sweet smell. Just as I thought, there were eight. Sam was growling next to me and I snapped my teeth at him, silencing him.

They changed more!

You don't know that. I'll be changing back to talk. You calm down!

He bristled, feeling the beginnings of my Alpha voice coming along. I shook my head and stood behind the boys, shifting back and pulling on jeans and a sports bra. I stood before my brother and friend, waiting for the coven's arrival. When they did I did a quick observation. Two blonde males, tree-man, bronze sex hair, caramel female, pixie, a vibrant red head, holding tree-man's arm, and I gave the last blonde, a female, a small glance.

_I thought tree-man and the hottie were together… _Sam began in his head. Edward growled, clearly hurting for his sister. I elbowed him for his lack of tact. The coven leader stepped forward, on the edge of the border, as did I.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I smiled, offering my hand. He looked shocked, but took my hand in his icy one and shook it. I did a small bow and as I straightened heard mutters.

"She's a lot nicer…"

"A new Alpha?"

"... She smells good…" Said a final, beautiful voice. I smiled, or smirked more like.

"Please," the coven leader smiled back. "Call me Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, Sam's younger sister."

"You are one of the originals?" The bronze said. I nodded.

"May I ask why you were not here before?"

"My sister was in labor at the time. Scared the boys away." I chuckled with them.

"Well this is my family. My wife, Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper, and my daughters, Victoria, Alice and Rosalie." My eyes followed his hand as he pointed to each person, and when my eyes met Rosalies my entire body froze.

_Shit… _I heard Sam say.

_Did she…?_

_Yeah, I did…. She's beautiful…_

Rosalie looked confused, but started to move forward as I did before growling and backing away. I winced, whimpering at the sound and tore my eyes from from my Imprint. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle, who was studying me with curious eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Three of your vampires are new?"

"I didn't change them. Alice and Jasper were nomads that found us. Emmett went off a time ago and came back with his mate, Victoria."

I nodded. "Okay."

"The treaty is still in place, then?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if we could make some changes?" Esme spoke up and I tilted my head, elbowing Sam again when he growled, growling back. This was my Imprint's family…

"I believe that should be okay. What do you wish for the terms to be?"

"The same. No feeding on humans, but eliminate the border. You are free to come to us, and we to you."

I thought about it. "Knowing each other better would mean a better understanding. Perhaps less conflict in the end."

He nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for."

I couldn't help the grin at that spread over my face and I nodded. "We won't use that for anything that would be upsetting. You have my word of honor."

"May I ask something?" Alice asked, dancing forward. I nodded, looking down at her. "Are you the new Alpha?"

I furrowed my brow and looked at Sam. He tilted his head and sighed, submitting to me, as did Jacob. My eyes widened.

"Y-yeah… now I am…"

"That's hot!" Emmett boomed and in an instant both Rosalie and Victoria smacked him in the back of the head. He pouted. "Fine…"

I just chuckled, stretching and feeling my stomach muscles flex some. "Well, we should head back. Sam's soon-to-be wife and my brothers are waiting for us."

"Feel free to come by for breakfast in the morning."

I grinned and nodded, changing and shifting behind Sam before yipping at them and running off. The boys flanked me and we enjoyed the run until something painful settled in my chest.

I was moving away from my Imprint….

What would Leah say to this?

-xoxoxoxo-

Love you all! so I'ma reply to reviews just I love you guys so much

korina7sports: Thanks :)

caligurl18: Hope you liked this

Akasha Hallows28: Sorry this isn't so long yet. I'm working on it.

Guest: Shadow just likes to run ._. -pets his neck-

Riook: Why, thank ya :)

Jay aka Jordan: Glad I can make your night :) Age ranges will come soon. Promise.

duralast406: There's Rose! AAAANNNDDD the other queshies will be answered soon.

Arial Wolf: Kinda, yeah. They haven't done the dirty or nothing, but they wanna... or did... leah does... but bells wants Rose now... -pouts- I'm horrible... I broke Leah's heart... -lays in corner-

nayaleaamber2013: Thank you

ViciousNightGoddess: I hope you're still liking it

djsmith10186: I'm working on it. Trying to make a business for a class. ._.

Speaking of, so what you all think of Shae's Sweets? I would make costume cakes, cupcakes, cookies, candies... gain like 50 lbs...

lol anyway, love you all

-rides off on shadow wearing sunglasses with spiked hair-


	6. Back story

Twilight, sadly, isn't mine. I think if it were you would all know it.

I didn't go back to sleep that night. Lying there with Leah... the thought felt wrong. On top of that I was too far away from Rosalie. As I paced my thoughts shifted to her. Her hair fell in a gold curtain... her eyes the same as her family's, but holding a different light, in a way, but also a darkness. The eyes of someone who's lost something. Her skin looked soft, though I knew to a human it would be hard as marble, or diamonds. A purr-like noise erupted from my throat and I smiled.

"Bella," Emily whispered. I walked nearly silently over to her and crouched down, careful not to wake my brother. "Get your ass to your Imprint."

I blinked. "How..."

"You had the same goofy grin Sam gets when he sees me or thinks about me when he thinks I can't see. It's adorable. Now go see her!"

"How did you know..." I facepalmed. "Never mind."

"Go!" she yell-whispered. "I'll tell the boys."

"Thanks," I grinned and climbed out of the treehouse, racing through the forest. My forest. I felt it pulse. I felt it breathe. The forest lived as did I. I didn't even have to try as I dodged logs, trees, rocks, even the smallest twig made no noise as I ran. It wasn't long before I broke from the trees and was in the back yard of the Cullen... manor...

._. Big house...

Alice danced out of the house, followed by Jasper. They were both making good impressions of disco balls. She grinned at me and stuck her hand out.

"Hi!" she piped, almost bouncing with what seemed to be excitement. "I'm Alice!"

I smiled and shook her hand, bowing a little. "Isabella Black, At your service. But you can call me Bella."

Jasper chuckled. "If not for Alice saying our futures disappeared, we wouldn't have known you were on your way. You're a quite silent person. And calm." His eyes widened. "Oh! Right, gosh where are my manners?" He held out his hand. "Jasper Hale, I'm Alice's Mate."

I took his hand and bowed to him as well. "Nice to meet you, and sorry about the silence. The forest is my first home." I smiled and quickly found myself a few inches off the ground, in a Emmett sized bear hug. I laughed a little. "Hi Emmett."

"Hiya, Bellsie!" He set me down. "Come on! Mom's making a whole load of food!"

I grinned and followed him in. Esme was indeed cooking, several plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and other foods on the table. I breathed in the smells and hummed my approval. It smelled amazing in the house. I could smell Esme's natural cookie smell, Carlisle's parchment and ink smell, Emmett's oak, Victoria's sugar, Jasper's pine, and Alice's fresh cut grass smell. There were two others, sunshine and daisies... (Edward?) and the best smell of all... Lilies and ocean... Rosalie's scent I think...

"Do you think Rose is okay?" Emmett asked Jasper. I turned, curious what they had to say about my Imprint.

"She seems calm, but she's sleeping. That's not normal for Vampires."

I blinked. "Vampire's don't sleep?"

Alice tilted her head. "You didn't know?"

"No... honestly don't know much about Vampires."

"True. We know little of you, as well."

"Maybe before my pack gets here we can exchange information. They know more than I do..."

"Sure, dear," Esme smiled, washing her hands. "We'll gather in the living room."

I nodded and we all started piling into the living room. I sat on a small couch and Vampires began to occupy other seats. Soon I was next to the only spot.

"Rose, wake up. We get to learn about Bella!" Victoria sounded like she had a smile in her voice.

"Tell Fido to leave me alone."

I cleared my throat. "Don't worry, I'm a good puppy."

That got me a good few laughs and I smiled. Even Rosalie seemed to chuckle some and soon both girls came down, Victoria sitting in Emmett's lap and leaving the seat next to me for Rosalie. Her hair was a little ruffled, forming a really cute bedhead. She yawned and looked at the seat before shrugging and sitting next to me. I smiled shyly and Alice was bouncing up and down.

"So when were you born?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I was born several thousand years before my tribe was born. It took us a long time to actually find out how to become humans. Or rather, take human form."

Silence.

"You... weren't human first?"

"No. I was born as a normal wolf pup. I and my siblings were but weeks old when..." I closed my eyes, thinking of my mother and father. "When Vampires killed our whole pack." A round of gasps were heard, but I still had my eyes closed and my head down. "My brother's never knew what they said, but when I learned English I remembered. They said to leave us. That it was a necessary evil. Neither truly wanted to but something had told them. So while my brothers hate your kind," I looked up, meeting each set of gold eyes, resting mine on Rosalie's last. "I do not." I looked at them all. "I can't."

"How? How can you not hate us?" Alice looked so upset, like she would cry if she could.

"They were red-eyes, the ones that did that. You're gold eyes." I blinked. "And honestly you have more humanity than I do."

"But you are human... in a way." Carlisle tilted his head.

"I take the form of a human. First and foremost I am a wolf. No more, no less."

"How did you become a giant wolf, though? You said you were a normal pup first?" Jasper was leaning forward, curious.

"My mother appeared to the five of us, in human form, after we escaped. She touched us and when we woke up we were the size of normal wolves, but clearly still pups. After that it took ages to learn that we could become human."

"How did you learn that?"

I chuckled at the memory. "My sister, Rebecca, found what we came to call an Imprint. He was a young human, about 23. She found she desperately wanted to be with him. One minute she's a wolf, standing next to me, the next she's a woman. A human woman. So we all learned with her help after that. With this man she basically created the tribe, with us helping her along."

They were all silent again until a question came from the one I expected to be quiet. Rosalie put two fingers on my arm before sliding them away and asking "What's an Imprint?" Her voice was soft and I turned to her, seeing something in her eyes that confused me.

Hope.

"An Imprint... Is in a way like a Vampire finding their true mate. It's the wolf's soul mate. The only one they can ever love fully. Sam, My brother, was dating my best friend, Leah. Emily came to visit and in a split second his world revolved only around her. He said everything else vanished. The only love he could hold for Leah was that of a sister."

Carlisle tilted his head again. "Does the Imprint effect the other person?"

"Yes. They will feel the pull. Emily felt it right away because she had always found Sam attractive, but never acted on it for Leah's sake. Enapay, a Sioux indian, took time to feel Rebecca's Imprint. For a time, he didn't age. Not until Rebecca learned to. She wanted to grow old with him, and vice versa."

"What kind of shifting can you guys do?" Emmett grinned widely and I laughed.

"My brothers can only go from wolf to human and back."

"What about you?"

I smirked. "Would you like to see?"

They all nodded. I started with a mild shift. Fuz, bigger muscles, and ears atop my head. My teeth elongated. There were gasps and I grinned.

"That's too cool."

"My other forms rip my clothes."

"Can you leave the room and come back as one of them?" Alice asked, bouncing again. I nodded, going to the kitchen. I checked that they couldn't see me before quickly stripping down and shifting. I grew to about nine feet, feet more paw-like, while my hands were closer to looking like hands. In this form my fur had almost a silvery glow to it, and thick enough to where it hid everything that should be hidden. I started walking forward, my claws clicking on the floor and I hunched down to get through the archway. Emmett laughed gleefully, jumping up with Victoria. Soon the whole Coven was once again around me. Alice stepped forward and touched my arm, seemingly feeling my fur.

"It's really soft..." She grinned. Surprisingly, even to her fellow Vampires, Rosalie came up and I knelt down so we were face-level. She was silent as she touched my face, petting my muzzle, head and behind my ears. I actually started to purr, the sound coming from deep in my chest. Her hand moved to my neck and she chuckled a little.

"I guess you were right, Fido. You are a good puppy." I heard chuckles and giggles and I just butted my head against Rosalie, just a little. I looked up to see her smile.

"Can you speak in this form?"

I nodded. "A little." My voice was even huskier than normal, a scratchy quality to it.

"No offence, Emmy... But god that voice is sexy." Victoria's proclamation shocked me but I just chuckled.

"Do you have other forms?" Esme asked. I nodded and became even more beast-like. This form wasn't as beautiful, the fur even thicker, but it was the most powerful. My arms were longer, beefier, and in this form I could walk on either two or four legs. I stepped a little toward Rosalie on four legs and she walked forward the rest of the way, happily running a hand through my fur again.

I could live with this...

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Hellooooo my lovelies. So, what do you think of Bella's awesomeness? Her other forms? Her thoughts about the sexy and lovely Rosalie?

Or the fact that Rose was SLEEPING?

Who didn't see that coming?

Okay, to the replies of the many reviews (cue squeal)

(._. )

( ._.)

You didn't hear that.

korina7sports: How was this one?

tlc125: Yeah, I'm procrastinating telling Leah :(

Leah: Telling me what?

Me: -hides behind alice- Er... nothing...

djsmith10186: I've got a bit of a break right now. Snow has fallen in North Carolina... So you know the school board is peeing themselves and crying and sending us "Poor school students" Home. Yep...

duralast406: there's your pairings. :) and I'm thinking about someone for Leah... I'm not sure yet.

ViciousNightGoddess: :) I try

Akasha Hallows28: -turns into a puppy and munches on the cookie- yip! Wo woof woof! (Thank you! Glad you like it!)

Guest(1): Ikr... lol thank you

arden (Guest(2)): I thought it would be better. I love Sam, but he's a bit of a hot head. And this answers your queshy :)

Jay aka Jordan: Sorry to disappoint on the Alice thing, but I couldn't do that to Jazzy. And no, Leah and Eddy will not be an item. To smash that idea now. I have someone for him ;)

agirl00z (Guest(3)): Yeah I couldn't have her haten. She's gotta be chill. She is pretty old so her temper is under control.

Guest(4): Aww :) dis made me smile like dis :D I hope this is a nice long chappy for you all.

Alexandra Udinov: Oh my bestie had none of that. She moved back to next to me and my teacher gave up when we tied the chairs together. XD I was determined. Thank you for the support through this story, though. :)

Ea (Guest(5)): They haven't talked one on one yet but will in time. By about the... 11th chapter you guys will laugh your asses off. At least, thats what Sadie did...

Arial Wolf: thanks

fang-flames13: -puts my hands on your shoulders- Your titties... calm them. lol Cx

nayaleaamber2013: -sings- you shall seeeeee

Tell me your thoughts!


	7. Pack Meets Coven

So the Pack comes in here... What will happen?

Don't own twilight

Once dressed again, I sat with Rosalie again and waited. It didn't take long for us to all hear the heavy footfall of my pack. The boys stopped and soon came in in cut-off jeans and no shirts. They had brought Emily and Leah. The former grinned at me, running over. I chuckled, standing and almost being knocked over by the force of her hug, which was impressive.

"Hey, Bells!" she giggled.

"Hey, Em. How goes it?"

"Good," she grinned, pulling back in time for a shout of "My turn!" to be heard before I really was knocked over by an excited Leah.

"Hey, Leah," I chuckled and she kissed my cheek. I swore I heard the softest growl beside me. I blushed and stood, setting Leah down and hearing the dreaded shout. Oh no.

"DOG PILEEEEE!" In an instant I had all four boys on top of me, my lungs being crushed in the process.

"Guys... can't... breathe..."

Jake got up first. "Sorry, Auntie Bell." My brothers followed, Sam helping me up. I turned to the Coven.

"Okay, so this is my Pack. Sam, Jared, Paul and Jacob. That's Emily, my brother's fiance, and Leah, my best friend. Guys, this is the Cullen Coven. There's Carlisle and Esme, the leaders of the coven. Tree-man and redhead are Emmett and Victoria. The cowboy and pixie are Jasper and Alice. Bronze-head is Edward. And this," I turned to Rosalie and smiled at her softly. I really wanted her to like me. "This is Rosalie."

Everyone said hi and I sat again with Rosalie. She moved a little closer, tracing a few scars that riddled my arm. I smiled again and Paul looked at me. He tilted his head and mouthed "Did you..?" I nodded. He grinned at me. We talked a time and Esme ran into the kitchen.

"Food's ready!"

"Here we go..." I chuckled. The boys scrambled toward the smell and I stood slowly, unwilling to leave the blonde Vampire's side. To my delight the other Vampires joined us. I filled my plate and sat down. I felt a weight against my side and looked up at Rosalie. She bit her lip (oh lord... DOWN LITTLE BELL DOWN) and asked me "Do you mind my doing this? I'm still kinda tired."

"Not at all, Rosalie. Not at all."

"Awww," Alice, Esme and Emily all said at once. I blushed. I ate quickly and... this food... okay let me explain.

Think of how violent an explosion is. Now take that and multiply it by about fifty. Now make that explosion into taste.

It was fantastic.

A beautiful laugh came from my side and Rosalie asked me "Planning to marry that food?"

"I might... it's really really good. Thank you, Esme," I smiled, turning to Esme at the end. The boys all made noises of thanks, digging in. I finished and stayed there for a time, Rosalie still leaning against me. Once we all finished the boys, Emily, and Leah headed back to the Res. I was about to go when I realized Rosalie had fallen asleep on me. I smiled softly at her and relaxed. This was happening far faster than I thought.

Edward stepped forward, hands on his hips, Victoria next to him in the same position, followed by Alice, matching her position with Edwards. Jasper and Emmett stood in the back, arms crossed over their chests. I became nervous.

"Guys? What's up?"

"Well... just what are your intentions with my big sister?" Emmett asked, nods following from the others. I blinked.

"I'll treat her well. I wouldn't be able not to..." I said, my voice soft.

"Did you Imprint on her?" Alice whispered, careful not to wake her sister. I nodded in response and she squealed.

"Well, maybe you should take her up to her bed. That would be more comfortable than the couch."

"Right." I carefully lifted my Imprint into my arms bridal style. Alice lead me to her room and opened the door, pulling back the covers. I set Rosalie down gently and pulled the blankets over her. After a second of hesitation I leaned down and kissed her forehead, far too lightly for her to feel. With a smile and nod at Alice, I headed back to the Res.

-xoxoxoxo-

tlc125: Flattery. I see how you work. -chuckle- But we shall seeeeeee you might see in a few chapters if this is gonna go as you think. -moves on before spoilers go out my motor mouth-

duralast406: Well Bells had to get her to laugh. Warm up and such. Yeah I hate writing deaths... unlike J.K. who's like YOU DIE AND YOU DIE EVERYONE DIES. Yeah ain't me. As for leaving them alive... -evil laugh- You shall see. Hmm... Bella with Denali... -taps chin-

agirl00z: Maybe

korina7sports: thanks

djsmith10186: Stuck at school for the week. Ew. No thanks. Naw I had to time updates carefully with my internet. soooo yeah... Anyway hope you like this.

Jay aka Jordan: I might.

Arial Wolf: Will be answered, and no, not really. She's still full Vampire.

fang-flames13: ;-; omg I'm so sorry... And you're welcome!

ViciousNightGoddess: This may call for a Rose POV...

caligurl18: Thanks

laurenrulez1: :)

Akasha Hallows28: Bo?

nayaleaamber2013: You guys know me I gotta be funny Cx

jupitersthunder: Lol here you go

Well here you go. Tell me your thoughts


	8. New Alpha

If you read my other update, you know I'm on new meds... so im high... so yeah...

ITS THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

ITS THE BIG ONE

THE ONE AND ONLY SO FAR

ITS

ROSALIES POINT OF VIEW

SEE HOW SHE TAKES ALL THIS AND HER THOUGHTS AND REASONS

All I say is, Rosalie will be really OOC, mostly because of Bella's future role in her life. So if you're reading and you're like "Yo, dafaq, Shae why she so sad..." I HAVE REASONS DON'T JUDGE ME

Don't own twilight

RPOV

I hated seeing Emmett and Victoria so Lovey Dovey. When he broke it off all that time ago and went out to find a mate, I became the Vampire I was before I found him. The Vampire I was when I was created. I stopped talking. I folded into myself. So when he was with her, like now, I read or donned my oil stained jeans and old tank top. That's where I was now. I was under the hood of my red BMW M1, tuning it up. I had grease up to my elbows and was concentrated completely on the car. Needless to say when Alice sang a "Hi, Rose!" I gasped in surprise.

"Hi, Alice," I sighed.

"Ready for the meeting?"

I scoffed. "What do you mean? Be surrounded by stinking mutts. Yeah... thrilled."

"I have a feeling about this. A good feeling. Something awesome is gonna happen."

"If you say so," I sighed again, closing the hood. She just laughed and told me to get dressed. I went to my room and looked through my closet to find clean jeans and a long sleeve v-neck. Soon enough we were running to the border, the smell of wet dog permeating the air, but one smell was stronger. It nearly canceled out the wet dog smell and I took a deep breath. Forest... pine, walnut, oak, maple, and others, all mixed into one smell. The odd thing was this forest only had pine.

We broke into a clearing, our common meeting place, to see a large black wolf and a russet one. In front of them was a tall, russet skinned girl. She had striking blue eyes and long black hair. She wore jeans that hung off her hips some and a sports bra, showing all of her toned stomach and strong arms. If I was gay... woah, boy... Edward chuckled at me.

She stepped forward, talking to Carlisle, and I realized she was the source of the scent. "She smells really good..."

She smirked.

"Please," Carlisle told her. "Call me Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella, Sam's younger sister." Bella... Doesn't that mean Beautiful?

"You are one of the originals?" Edward asked her. She nodded.

"May I ask why you were not here before?"

"My sister was in labor at the time. Scared the boys away." I frowned. I wish I could have children.

"Well this is my family. My wife, Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper, and my daughters, Victoria, Alice and Rosalie." Her eyes followed his hand as he pointed to each person, and when her eyes met mine. My entire body froze.

I felt so confused, but started to move forward as she did before growling and backing away. No! I couldn't let anyone in! I was broken... incomplete and had too much baggage. She wouldn't want someone like me, anyway. I saw her pain filled eyes turn to Carlisle.

"Three of your vampires are new?"

"I didn't change them. Alice and Jasper were nomads that found us. Emmett went off a time ago and came back with his mate, Victoria."

She nodded. "Okay."

"The treaty is still in place, then?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if we could make some changes?" Esme spoke up and I watched Bella elbow the growling black wolf, returning it with her own. Sexy... She turned back to Carlisle.

"I believe that should be okay. What do you wish for the terms to be?"

"The same. No feeding on humans, but eliminate the border. You are free to come to us, and we to you."

She nodded slowly and a part of me hoped she said yes. "Knowing each other better would mean a better understanding. Perhaps less conflict in the end."

He nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for."

I saw her grin widely and smiled a little. "We won't use that for anything that would be upsetting. You have my word of honor."

"May I ask something?" Alice asked, dancing forward. She nodded. "Are you the new Alpha?"

I felt my mind slow down, then speed up. We got home and I didn't even realize I had ended up in my bed. I felt tired. My bones were too heavy. Weird, huh? Vampires... don't sleep... I yawned and closed my eyes.

-xoxoxoxo-

korina7sports: It's coming I promise

Jay aka Jordan: I will explain

duralast406: No, Leah doesn't know yet. She will find out and it won't be pretty

djsmith10186: It's gonna be explained soon

nayaleaamber2013: Dude Rose is always sexy

nikyta: Thanks :)

Rosie: Thankies :) I think they're really cute

agirl00z: You'll see -cringe-

tlc125: :) thanks

JoCupcake: Awww It's a masterpiece? D'aww :) Thanks

Darling: Sorry that my rantings bugged you. You didn't have to read it. I just need to rant at times, and that was something that annoyed me. -shrug- no harm in letting stuff out. I would like to know how you liked that story, rather than my rantings?

Arial Wolf: Naw that would be almost Edward-like. Plus she's the Alpha, so she's gotta talk to her pack and make sure everything is okay

ViciousNightGoddess: I hope this did justice to her at least some. i hope you liked it.

hulagal13: Thanks

sarronxo: I thought that would show a level of tenderness and care from Bella... And I found it adorable soooo yeah

I love you all for your amazing reviews and shoutouts to not only my lovely beta, but to all of you that Alerted or Favorited this story. It makes me happy :)

Alright, so Leah's Imprint will be either Tanya, Kate, or Irina. I'm putting it up for vote. Who would you like to see her with? Or even would you like to see a multi-Imprint? I wouldn't mind writing that. Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go! More insight from the lovely Rosie :3 A special thanks to my beautiful beta! She's been working her butt off for me ^_^ Thanks, girl :3

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

I dreamt of dark skin and blue eyes. Black hair and soft words. A gentle smile and a warm embrace. Love. I was loved, safe, in that embrace. "I'm always here if you need me, Rosie," she whispered and I knew it was true. That she would protect me.

I was woken up by Victoria.

"Rose, wake up. We get to learn about Bella!" Victoria sounded like she had a smile in her voice, but I wasn't having it.

"Tell Fido to leave me alone," I groaned.

I heard a throat clear. "Don't worry, I'm a good puppy." Oh dear god, her voice... it was like... sex vocalized. And, on top of that, brownie points for the pup! She took my joke in stride.

I followed Victoria down the stairs, knowing my hair looked like a mess. I didn't care, honestly. She sat in Emmett's lap, leaving the only seat available next to Bella. I yawned and looked at the seat before shrugging and sitting next to her. She smiled shyly and Alice was bouncing up and down.

"So when were you born?" she piped.

"I was born several thousand years before my tribe was born. It took us a long time to actually find out how to become humans. Or rather, take human form."

My eyes bulged a bit. She... was never human?

"You... weren't human first?" Edward asked, vocalizing my own confusion, but adding his own.

"No. I was born as a normal wolf pup. My siblings and I were but weeks old when..." She closed her eyes, a shudder running through her body. I admit I was worried about her next words. "When Vampires killed our whole pack." I gasped, along with the others, and she kept her head down. "My brother's never knew what they said, but when I learned English I remembered. They said to leave us. That it was a necessary evil. Neither truly wanted to but something had told them. So while my brothers hate your kind," She looked up, meeting each set of gold eyes, her eyes meeting mine last. "I do not. I can't."

"How? How can you not hate us?" Alice looked so upset, like she would cry if she could and I wanted to cry as well. Our race... killed Bella's family... No wonder the pack hated us.

"They were red-eyes, the ones that did that. You're gold eyes. And honestly you have more humanity than I do."

"But you are human... in a way." Carlisle tilted his head. Always the curious one.

"I take the form of a human. First and foremost I am a wolf. No more, no less."

"How did you become a giant wolf, though? You said you were a normal pup first?" Jasper was leaning forward, curious as always.

"My mother appeared to the five of us, in human form, after we escaped. She touched us and when we woke up we were the size of normal wolves, but clearly still pups. After that it took ages to learn that we could become human."

"How did you learn that?"

She chuckled. "My sister, Rebecca, found what we came to call an Imprint. He was a young human, about 23. She found she desperately wanted to be with him. One minute she's a wolf, standing next to me, the next she's a woman. A human woman. So we all learned with her help after that. With this man she basically created the tribe, with us helping her along."

We were all silent again until I just had to ask a question. I reached out to touch her, only to think better of it and only two fingers landed on her arm. I shivered a little when I felt her warm skin, a tingling feeling shooting up my arm. "What's an Imprint?" My voice was soft and she turned to me, eyes gentle.

"An Imprint... Is in a way like a Vampire finding their true mate. It's the wolf's soul mate. The only one they can ever love fully. Sam, my brother, was dating my best friend, Leah. Emily came to visit and in a split second his world revolved only around her. He said everything else vanished. The only love he could hold for Leah was that of a sister."

Carlisle tilted his head again. "Does the Imprint effect the other person?" Where was he going with that?

"Yes. They will feel the pull. Emily felt it right away because she had always found Sam attractive, but never acted on it for Leah's sake. Enapay, a Sioux indian, took time to feel Rebecca's Imprint. For a time, he didn't age. Not until Rebecca learned to. She wanted to grow old with him, and vice versa." I bit my lip. A pull...?

"What kind of shifting can you guys do?" Emmett grinned widely and she laughed.

"My brothers can only go from wolf to human and back."

"What about you?"

She gave a sexy smirked. "Would you like to see?"

We all nodded. She started with a mild shift, I guess. Fuz, bigger muscles, and ears atop her head. Her teeth looked like fangs. We all gasped again and she grinned, showing a lot of sharp teeth.

"That's too cool."

"My other forms rip my clothes." Her voice sobered up some.

"Can you leave the room and come back as one of them?" Alice asked, bouncing again. She nodded and left the room. We heard her take off her clothes and I heard a pained grunt. Soon after I heard the click of claws against the floor. Emmett laughed gleefully, jumping up with Victoria. Alice and the rest jumped forward and I joined them as my pixie sister touched her arm, feeling the fur.

"It's really soft..." She grinned. Surprising my family and the wolf-girl, I stepped forward. I didn't say a thing as I touched her face, petting her muzzle, head and behind her big ears. Her chest rumbled with a purr, the sound coming from deep in her chest. My hand moved to her neck and I couldn't help it. I chuckled a little.

"I guess you were right, Fido. You are a good puppy." I heard chuckles and giggles and she just butted her head against me, just a little. I smiled.

"Can you speak in this form?"

She nodded. "A little." Her voice was even huskier than normal, a scratchy quality to it.

"No offense, Emmy... But god that voice is sexy." Victoria's proclamation made Bella chuckle.

"Do you have other forms?" Esme asked. Bella nodded and became even more beast-like. This form wasn't as beautiful, the fur even thicker, but it looked to be the most powerful. Her arms were longer, beefier. She stepped a little toward me on four legs and I walked forward the rest of the way, happily running a hand through her fur again.

Amazing

-xoxoxoxoxo-

korina7sports: Noted. Thank you for your reasoning :)

nikyta: Thanks

djsmith10186: I personally think normal is over rated. I'm glad you like it, though

tlc125: You know, I honestly don't have a clue how I did it. I just... -mind blown- It's like how I get a girlfriend. No idea. But alright, multi. Noted :)

sarronxo: Gotcha. And hey, I don't need huge reviews. I like them, but if you can't, you can't. No biggy.

Guest(1): Thank you :)

Lunarcycle: Noted

Jay aka Jordan: -chuckles-

Guest(2): While part of me wants to do that, I can't, but I will add your vote to the multi poll

ViciousNightGoddess: I hope you liked this one :)

Losa136: I'll remember that. And I am trying to lengthen the chapters

nayaleaamber2013: Uhm... in some ways, yes

agirl00z: Noted :)

nej161: Thanks -writes it down-

Librabelieber: Gotcha :)

Okay, so our tally so far:

Tanya: 4

Kate: 1

Irina: 2

Multi (so... 2+ of anyone): 3

I'll leave the vote going for a few more chapters. If you haven't voted, yo people I need your opinions!

Happy reading


End file.
